smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy's Addiction
"Jeffy's Addiction" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. Jeffy is bored so he goes to the kitchen to get a drink. He finds something that's makes him crazy. Script WARNING: This story may have some violence and swearing. It starts off with Jeffy and Mario in the living room. Jeffy: Uh, uh. Mario: Jeffy stop it. Jeffy: Uh. Mario: Jeffy! Stop it. Jeffy: Well daddy I'm bored! Mario: Just go play with your toys or something. Jeffy: Alright daddy... Jeffy leaves the room. Mario: I guess I will watch TV. The news then comes on. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! A pepsi factory just opened today and is up for business. They will be selling off products of pepsi soon. More updates will come soon. Mario: Huh, a pepsi factory? Seems good... Jeffy is seen downstairs. Jeffy: I am so bored! I don't even know what to do today! I guess I will get me a drink. He goes to the refrigerator and opens it up. Jeffy: Oh goody! Pepsi! I wonder what it tastes like. He opens up the can and drinks it. Jeffy: WwwwwwwwwWOW!! This tastes great! I gotta have more!! He goes through the refrigerator and drinks a lot of cans of pepsi. The mouse is seen peeking from his hole. Mouse: (Breaks the fourth wall) Now what do you think is up with him? Jeffy is seen drinking a ton of cans apparently addicted. High: You know Grodo, I think I have seen everything now... Grodo: He must be nuts... 12 minutes later... Jeffy is seen all hyped. Jeffy: OH BOY THIS WAS GOOD I CAN DO EVERYTHING!! He runs into the living room and makes a huge mess. Jeffy: YIPEEE!! YEEEEEE!!! He is seen running in circles. High and Grodo see this and they get very dizzy. Jeffy runs outside of the house and bumps into a fence. Jeffy: Grrrrrr stupid fence! (He breaks part of the fence and starts biting on it) Sunny Funny is seen from a distance looking at the chaos. Sunny Funny: What is up with that kid? I guess I will confront him. Jeffy is seen stomping on the plank of the fence and grabs it again and swings it around. Sunny Funny: Hey are y-- (She gets hit in the face) Sunny Funny now has a red mark on her face. Sunny Funny: Ouch! Ugh! Guess I will have to get him the hard way! Jeffy is seen breaking the plank and Sunny Funny comes over with a hammer in her hands. Sunny Funny then knocks Jeffy on the head hard that his helmet is half broken. She grabs Jeffy and goes to the house. A doorbell ring is heard. Mario: Wh- Now who could that be? He opens the door to see Sunny Funny holding Jeffy. Sunny Funny: Does this belong to you? (She kicks Jeffy only for him to slide into the house) Control your kid sir! She closes the door with a slam. Mario: What the heck?! Jeffy?! What did you do?! Jeffy: Ohhhhh daddy... I don't feel so good... Mario: Jeffy what happened?! Jeffy: I don't daddy... I was having fun and then BOOM! I get tired! Mario: Whatever Jeffy! Just be more careful! Jeffy: Ok daddy... Jeffy goes to the living room to find a news paper about a pepsi factory. Jeffy: What's this? He reads the newspaper. Jeffy: A pepsi factory?! Oh boy! This is gonna be fun! He goes outside again to see the pepsi factory near the house. Jeffy: Looks like I don't need my bicycle! He runs all the way to the factory is seen with a huge smile on his face. Jeffy: Pepsi! It's all mine! I can't wait! He runs inside and a noise is not heard for 6 seconds. A guard that looks like a teletubby (Tinky-Winky) kicks him out. Tiny-Windy Guard: Tubby custard! (And stay out!) Jeffy: Grrrrrr! I will show him! That is not the last of me! Invertosis is seen passing by. Invertosis: Hey kid. Gotta a problem? Jeffy: Yes mister! That guy kicked me out of the pepsi factory! Invertosis: Hmmmm... I think I have a plan to you get in. But you have to make a deal. Jeffy: What is that? Invertosis: You will need to pay me 5 bucks. Jeffy: Make it ten! (He gets 10 bucks and gives it to Invertosis) Invertosis: Great! Now here is the plan. (Whispers in Jeffy's ear) Jeffy: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh... It fades out and goes to the next scene. Invertosis: Alright, you know the plan. I will toss you in the window and I will come in the other way. Jeffy: Ok then! I am ready! Invertosis: Alright, 3,2,1! (He throws Jeffy but however, Jeffy hits a brick instead) (Sigh) He is such a buzzard... It cuts to them in the factory. Invertosis: Ok, the machines should be here anywhere... Jeffy: Ok! They sneak around to find the machines. Invertosis: There they are! Alright, now we hack them and get it to the getaway van. Jeffy: Alright mister blue guy. Invertosis: Call me Invertosis. Jeffy: Ok. They hack the machines and get them to the window where the van is. Invertosis: Now we wait until our van is full. Jeffy: Ok! Suddenly the light opens and the teletubbies along with their boss Jeeves is seen. Jeeves: Ah ha! Intruders! Get them now! 5 Teletubbies go to retrieve Jeffy and Invertosis. Invertosis: Good thing I had brought bombs with me. Get ready to make a hasty getaway! Jeffy: O-- Ok... Invertosis: EAT THIS! He throws the bomb and loud explosion occurs. Invertosis: RUN NOW! Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! They jumps out the window but Teletubby grabs Jeffy. Jeffy: HELP!! HELP MEEEE! Invertosis sees this and gets a pistol out. Invertosis: Not today... He shoots the Teletubby holding Jeffy. Jeffy falls down and Invertosis grabs him and run to get getaway van. He sets bombs all over the factory. Invertosis: (Evil laughter) Goodbye! He presses the button drives off. A huge explosion occurs. Jeeves is seen hit against a tree. Jeeves: Owwww... my back... Suddenly some Teletubbies fall on him. Jeeves: AHHH! (Gets crushed) It cuts to Invertosis driving and Jeffy wakes up. Jeffy: Ahhhh what happened? Invertosis: You'll be fine. It cuts back to Mario. The news comes on. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! The pepsi factory was robbed and exploded today! Police are at the scene right now and trying to investigate what happened. More news develops... Mario: WHA--- It exploded?! How?! It was built on the same day and exploded! Why?! It shows Jeffy and Invertosis with the cans of pepsi in a bag. Invertosis: Now this is some good stuff! Jeffy: I can't wait to drink! Invertosis: Oh no you don't! This stuff's mine! Jeffy: Wh-- NO IT'S NOT! It's ours!! Invertosis: Fat chance! Invertosis takes the bag and runs off. Jeffy: HEY YOU COME BACK HERE!! Crashing noises are heard along with some punching. It shows Jeffy holding the bag with his shirt half ripped and Invertosis' head having stars. Jeffy: I may be a scared coward... but I am a greeeeedy little coward!! It irises out on him. ----------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story! ----------------------- Trivia * The ending is taken from "Duckling The Devil" where Daffy Duck tricks Tazmanian Devil off to the zoo and later beating him up because he stole a buck from his money. * This marks Jeeves and the Teletubbies first appearances in a MarioFan2009 story. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Jeeves Episodes Category:Teletubbies Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:From 2019 Category:Mouse Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes